Destiny
by Kari-Uke-Chan
Summary: Kari is too lazy to put a summary, but for all your whinners, the story is basically told in the perspective of Lloyd. I've uploaded this from DA for some of you who think they've seen it before somewhere, and given this was written three years ago for my creative writing class. And I do not expect this to get a lot of attention so pffffttbb..Anywho, carry on .


Destiny I really didn't think she would choose the path that she did…but I have been wrong before, not that is matters. Well, for once it does. I sometimes find myself in deep thought asking 'why' over and over. I try thinking about all the good times that happen before this day, but it still doesn't even come close to comforting me. The darkness consumed my true love's heart, and I'll one day if necessary; have to fight her just to win back her heart. The others tell me that it would be an unfair advantage since Kari's a more skilled ninja than any of us for say. But I can't just let her go like this…  
"Lloyd, stop daydreaming and help us move this stuff if you don't mind."  
Snapping back to reality, I'd make my way to the Bounty to help move either broken or fallen objects. Sadly half of the items belonged to my sweet Kari. I'm not a hundred percent sure if I could handle seeing all the things she once owned. I could feel the aching in my chest as I picked up one of her favorite stuffed animals, which now was burned and torn. I'd remember the day she introduced me to this funny looking teddy bear, in which she named "Howard". Upon looking at Howard, I'd force myself to choke back my developing sadness, yet the sadness was too powerful to keep back.  
"Hey Lloyd, you doing alright?" Jay asked as he sat down some boxes that were filled with broken glass and some other stuff. I would look to him and quickly wipe a few tears away and try to pretend that everything was just fine. Though I'm pretty sure that Jay could see them. Without a word spoken, Jay gently put his arm around my shoulder, hoping that his physical and mental support would help me. "Hey lovebirds, could you quit standing there and help lift this please?" Cole said in his now usual annoyed tone. Jay stuck his tongue out at him than laughed his happy-go-lucky laugh, a sound that everyone missed even Cole, though he probably won't admit it. Feeling frustrated with Jay, Cole would march on over to us grumbling like he always does and would bonk Jay on his head with a rolled up newspaper.  
"Ouch!" Jay shouted as he accidentally bumped into me, which caused me to drop Howard.  
"S-sorry Lloyd! Here I'll get there for you." Jay said as he went to pick up Howard.  
"No…It's alright I got it Jay, but thanks anyways." I said softly as I picked up the bear from the scorched ground, dusting the ashes off of Howard then holding him close to me. Cole would look at me then at Howard, then back to me.  
"Lloyd…why do you have that thing?" he asked.  
"Because it means a lot to me that's why." I'd say to him, knowing that Cole was obviously jealous. Kai told me that Cole's always liked Kari, but could never bring himself to say so. But that's the past and this is the future.  
"I'd say you should pitch that thing." Cole said.  
"Why? Is it because Howard reminds you of how you couldn't bring yourself to tell Kari how you really felt about her, or how you actual did but she rejected you." Jay said.  
I know by Jay saying that things were going to take a turn for the worst; Jay slapped the bull in the face, but it was true, Cole secretly loved Kari way before I joined them. If I didn't know any better I'd say the not only was he kind of holding a grudge over Kari's head; but he probably has one on me too. Not that I really cared about Cole and his unless grudges. "Shut up Jay, I have no clue what you're talking about." Cole hissed.  
Jay would stick his tongue out again and laugh. Hearing Jay laugh made me smile a bit, but Jay laughing would annoy Cole to a great extent. The others would look over from whatever they were doing and smile a bit upon hearing Jay laughing like an uncontrollable loon.  
"I see that Jay's back to his old self again, I feel a bit more at ease" Zane said as he walked over to us. It was true; Jay's happy attitude would be lightening up everyone's mood, even Cole's in secret. Though I still am unsure what to make of what happened, but I have to figure it out soon, my destiny to fight my father is over now, but my destiny to win Kari back has only begun. 


End file.
